VeggieTeens - The Trouble with Claire
by Danigirl1718
Summary: A teen model transfers to Veggie Vally High. But the demands of her job has caused Claire to put harm on her body. Can the Teens help her before it's too late? This episode deals with the dangers of Anorexia and how we should care for our bodies. Please read and comment!


VeggieTeens:  
The Trouble with Claire  
Written By: Danielle Hall & Rachel Eberschlag

Narrator:  
[ It was a typical morning at Veggie Valley High. Archie, Bob, Larry and Percy have agreed to help Mr. Peabody with a few broken light bulbs around the school, and Laura Carrot has just heard some exciting news. With that being said, i don't think this day will be typical much longer. Let's see what's about to happen!]

Bob:  
Here's a broken light over here. Come bring the ladder over guys.

Percy:  
Here Bob.

Larry:  
This ladder sure is wobbily Bob.

Archie:  
Indeed. The condition of this ladder is questionable. i'm not sure it's safe to be on.

Bob:  
That's why I'M not going on it.

Percy:  
What? Well, somebody has too!

Larry:  
You do it Percy, you're the smallest after all.

Percy:  
No way man! You do it Larry! You have better balance!

Larry:  
Nuh-uh! How bout you Arch? i know you can fix a lightbulb like nobody's business!

Archie:  
Step aside! You're all a bunch of cowards! Just hold the ladder for me and don't let go.

Larry:  
Okie dokie!

[ Archie climbs up the ladder]

Archie:  
Now let's see here…

Laura:  
GUYS GUYS GUYS! GUESS WHAAT!

Larry:  
The sky is falling?

Laura:  
NO! Someone really REALLY important is going to be studying here at VeggieValley high! and she comes…TODAY!

Bob:  
That's cool!

Percy:  
Yeah, who is this really important person…who is a she?

Laura:  
Well, she's a up and coming teen model with her own television show that is about to debut, and is frequently featured in Veggie beat magazine. In fact, she's on this months issue! Her name is Claire Morgan.

Archie:  
*sarcastic*  
Sorry, but I don't dabble in girly teen magazines.

Laura:  
Well maybe you know her from her upcoming TV show, "Claire with a Flair?"

Larry:  
Sorry, doesn't ring a bell.

Bob:  
Besides, why is she studying at a school like this? This place is a dump!…Well, it's alright…

Laura:  
I'm not sure…but the important thing is to treat her like any other person who comes through these doors. Must be hard to be in the spotlight and have everybody staring at you 24/7.

[ at the end of the hallway the doors swing wide open and in walks Claire. all eyes become fixated on her.]

Laura:  
*gasp*  
IT's HER!

Larry:  
*his pupils turn to hearts*  
YOWZA!

Percy:  
she's beautiful!

Bob:  
Holy smokes!

Archie:  
Fellows…the ladder?!

Bob:  
Sorry, Arch.  
*he holds onto the ladder*  
…..but…..WOW!

Laura:  
Just remember guys, we've got to treat her like everyone else. make her feel welcome.

*she walks by them*

Claire:  
*shyly*  
Hi everyone.

Laura:  
Hi! welcome to Veggie Valley High!

Claire:  
Thank you…um…what's up with them?

* Bob, Larry and Percy are staring at her with lovestruck goofy smiles on their faces*

Laura:  
Oh, pay no attention to them…they're known to have staring problems.

Larry:  
You're preeetty. ^^

Claire:  
Uh…thanks. You know where i can find out what classes i need to go to?

Laura:  
I can take you down to the office. Follow me.

Claire:  
Alright. ^^

Laura:  
*thinking to herself*  
OMG!… I'm talking to THE Claire Morgan! This is AMAZING! calm down Laura…don't show your true emotions…play it cool…  
*ahem*  
This way please.

*they leave*

Larry:  
Wow…I'll be watching her on tv from now on!

Bob:  
and read all her magazines.

Bob Larry and Percy:  
*sigh*

[At this point no one is holding the ladder]

Archie:

*begins climbing down*  
There, that should do it! on to the next-  
WAHHHHHHHHH!

*he falls off the ladder and lands with a crash*

Percy:  
Oh no! Archie!

Bob:  
Archie are you ok? speak to us!

Larry:  
How many fingers?

Percy:  
Seriously Larry?

Archie:  
*his expression reads pain all over*  
Medic…..I need….medic…..

Bob:  
C,mon guys…we need to take Archie to the nurse right away.

Percy:  
We're really sorry Arch. i hope he's gonna be ok.

Bob:  
Ah, don't worry…he will. I hope.

Archie:  
Ungh.

*they pick him up and carry him to the nurse*

*Theme song*

[ in Ms. Baldwin's classroom]

Baldwin:  
As many of you may already know, today we have a very special student that will be joining us. She has been featured in veggie beat magazine and is just starting on her own television show, "Clair with a Flair." And i gotta say, I can't wait to watch it!

*students snicker*

Principal peabody wishes that everyone at this school will treat her with respect and not bombard her with questions about her TV life. understood?

*Students agree*

Baldwin:  
With that said, please welcome, Ms. Claire Morgan.

[she walks in. Her icy blonde hair glistens under the fluorescent lights in the classroom. her eyes twinkle. She truly is a sight to behold.]

Larry:  
I'll say! she's like a walking shampoo commercial!

Bob:  
Who are you talking to?

Larry:  
Move over Bob! let her sit here!

Bob:  
You just want her to sit next to you!

Larry:  
Is that a crime?

Bob:  
Your being selfish!

Larry:  
Am not!

Bob:  
Are too!

Baldwin:  
*singsong*  
Robert!

Bob:  
Uh…yes Ms. Baldwin?

Baldwin:  
Would you mind giving up your seat for Ms. Morgan?

Bob:  
B-But…But…n-n no…not at all…heh, anything for Claire Morgan!

Claire:  
Thank you!^^

Bob:  
*looks angrily at Larry*  
no problem…

Larry:  
*blows raspberry*

Bob:  
Grrrrrrrrr….

*Claire takes her seat next to Larry*

Larry:  
Hey there pretty lady!

Claire:  
Hey.

*Larry is staring at her*

Claire:  
…Can I help you?

Larry:  
nope….don't mind me…just…  
YOU'RE SO PRETTY!

Claire:  
*Blushes*  
Thanks…i seem to get that a lot.

Baldwin:  
Alright Lawrence, let's try to focus on our lesson this morning.

Larry:  
Yes ma'am.

Baldwin:  
ok class, let's go ahead and take attendance.

[Meanwhile, Archie is walking out of the nurses station]

Archie:  
*grumbling*  
Girls….they're nothing but trouble!…well, some of them anyway. Ungh…why did i agree to go up that ladder again?

Lovey:  
Hi Archie!

Archie:  
Hi Lovey, what are you doing outside of class?

Lovey:  
Was wondering if you were alright. i heard about your little incident with the ladder this morning. You ok?

Archie:  
I'm getting there..*grunts* I think i pulled a muscle.

Lovey:  
You should go home and rest!

Archie:  
No no…I'll be alright. I'll just be sure to stay away those who can't keep their eyes off of the new girl in school.

Lovey:  
I heard of her! it's very exciting isn't it? a celebrity here at Veggie Valley High!  
I can't wait to see her new show!

Archie:  
Oh dear…you're one of her followers as well?

Lovey:  
*Jokingly*  
It's a girl thing. ^^ Something that you men wouldn't understand.

Archie:  
*sarcastic*  
Oh, Ha-ha...

Lovey:  
*giggles*  
On your way to class?

Archie:  
Yeah, I'll meet you there. i just need to be careful with my back. *winces* ooh…

Lovey:  
*eskimo kisses him*  
*giggles*  
Alright. I'll help you to class.

Archie:  
Oh, you don't need to do that. i'll be just fine.

Lovey:  
I insist! Hey, maybe we can invite Claire to eat with us during lunch.

Archie:  
Uh, i don't know…i'm afraid everyone else would want to sit with her as well. People could get hurt you know.

Lovey:  
No worries, i have an idea. trust me.

Archie:  
well, alright. I just hope i don't get hurt again.

Lovey:  
Oh, don't be a worry-wort Archie. just come to class.

Archie:  
*smiles*  
Alright.

Lovey:  
i'll tell you what, You go gather the gang and we'll all eat in room #198. I'll invite Claire to eat with us.

Archie:  
Wouldn't we get in trouble? Eating anywhere else in the school is prohibited.

Lovey:  
You worry too much. There are many rooms in this school that are pretty much forgotten. we'll be fine. you'll see.

Archie:  
*chuckles*  
Alright, alright…i trust you.

Lovey:  
Now c,mon…we're going to miss a lot of information if we don't hurry to class.

Archie:  
Coming.

[Later at lunch]

Allison:  
Claire Morgan HAS to sit at our table!

Brittany:  
Totally! but she's going to sit next to me!

Sasha:  
In your wildest dreams Brittany! she's going to sit with me!

Claire:  
it's a good thing we vegetables don't have arms to pull on. if i did, my arms would be gone for sure!

Sasha:  
Please sit with us Claire!

Claire:  
I'd love too…really….but i'm not-

Brittany, Sasha and Allison:  
PLEAAAAAAAASSSEEE!  
*puppy dog faces & whimpers*

Claire:  
Oh dear…the infamous ultimate fan puppy dog face. It's so hard to resist.  
What am i going to do?

Lovey:  
Well, you could come with me if you want to live.

Claire:  
To live?…well yeah, but I-

Lovey:  
Just leave it to me, i'll get you out of here in one piece.

Claire:  
But how?

Lovey:  
hmm…could you spare a strand of your hair?

Claire:  
My hair?…OHHHH…The old "try to sell the celebrity's hair trick!" You think it will work?

Lovey:  
Only one way to find out.^^

*Poink*

Claire:  
Ow!

Lovey:  
Hey look everyone! i have an amazing strand of hair from THE Claire Morgan. Do you know how much you could get if you were to sell this on the internet?

Sasha:  
How much?

Lovey:  
Oh, I'd say about 900…maybe, A THOUSAND!

Brittany:  
*GASP* Give me that!

Sasha:  
No way! I saw it first!

Allison:  
that strand is MINE!

Lovey:  
Have at it girls. whoever gets the strand get's the money.  
*she drops it*

Brittany Sasha and Allison:  
MIIINNNEE!

*the girls start fighting for it on the ground*

Claire:  
Wow! it worked! Thank you…um….

Lovey:  
I'm Lovey. it's always a pleasure to help a friend.

Claire:  
*smiles*

Allison:  
OH EM GEE, i just thought of something! why have one strand of hair, when you can get more from Claire's head!

Sasha:  
WE'LL BE RICH!

Lovey& Claire:  
Uh Oh…

Brittany:  
LETS GET HER!

Lovey:  
RUN!

* Lovey and Claire manage to out run them *

Claire:  
Were are we going?

Lovey:  
Run now…ask questions later!

Claire:  
Alright.

*they turn the corner Lovey opens one of the doors*

Lovey:  
In here! quick!

*they go inside the room. Lovey slams the door*

Lovey:  
*breaths a sigh of relief*  
Phew….  
At least we'll be safe in here.

Claire:  
*breaths a sigh of relief*  
Thank you so much for-

*she notices that they are not alone*

*the gang is sitting at the table. Bob Larry and Percy are still lovestruck and smiling goofily at her*

Larry:  
Hi…

Claire:  
Not again.

Lovey:  
No worries Claire…these are my best friends.

Bob:  
Come and sit here…with me.

Archie:  
*rolls eyes*  
Oh bother...

Larry:

DUDE! i wanna sit with her!

Bob:  
You sat next to her in class, remember? It's my turn!

Percy:  
I didn't get a turn! let her sit with me!

Bob and Larry:  
NO!

Percy:  
You guys aren't being fair!

Archie:  
*eye twitch* *annoyed*  
ENOUGH! I think it's best that Claire sits wherever she want's to sit and not letting other people tell her otherwise!

Lovey:  
Agreed. Claire,where do you want to sit?

Claire:  
Well….you all seem to be really…interesting. but nice. Since i've only really met Lovey, i guess i'll sit next to her.

Bob, Larry, Percy:  
AWWWWWW!

Larry:  
No fair!

Kimi:  
Can we eat now? this pizza has been staring me down for some time.

Bob:  
Alright. Let's pray…

*The Gang closes their eyes. Claire looks around questioning this behavior, but she then closes her eyes like everyone else.*

Bob:  
Dear Father in Heaven, we ask your blessing on this food that you have provided for us. May it nourish and strengthen. In Jesus' name…Amen.

Gang:  
Amen.

Percy:  
Let's eat!

*Claire looks down at her food. hardly a well balanced meal*

Laura:  
Is that all your gonna eat? it's still quite a while before school is over.

Claire:  
I know….i'm just not…very hungry right now.

Larry:  
C,mon…have a nice big slice of pizza! *takes a big sloppy bite*  
*mouth full*  
It's GOOD!

Archie:  
*hands him a napkin*  
Ungh…. Larry, PLEASE show a some manners at the table.  
*he proceeds to eat his pizza with a knife and fork*

Kimi:  
*chuckles*  
Arch, what are you doing? you eat pizza with your…um…you know…"hands"

Archie:  
And burn myself?!…not a chance!

Kimi:  
*looks to the camera*  
Ok…I seriously don't understand how this whole "hand" thing works. if somebody can explain it to me…that would be great.

Laura:  
C,mon Claire, you gotta eat more than that!

Claire:  
It's ok…i don't really have much of an appetite anyway. but enough about me…i'd like to get to know more about you guys.

Larry:  
My name is Larry, you sat next to me in class.

Claire:  
Yes…I remember quite well. You kept staring at me.

Larry:  
Sorry, It's just that,…i've never been so close to a celebrity before. must be pretty awesome to be so famous.

Claire:  
Oh please, i'm not celebrity status just yet. i have very few acting gigs under my belt. The majority of my work comes from modeling.

Laura:  
Sooo cool! One day i'd love to be a fashion designer! I'm Laura by the way.

Claire:  
Nice to meet you Laura. I'd love to see your design ideas.

Laura:  
*smiles*  
I'd love to show you!

Claire:  
And who's the little guy next to you?

Percy:  
LITTLE!?

Bob:  
Shouldn't have said that...

Claire:  
Uh, i mean…the guy in the orange cap?

Percy:  
I'm Percy. and i'm not LITTLE!

Archie:  
Then what is your height preference?

Percy:  
I prefer the term vertically challenged. But NOBODY calls me "little"

Claire:  
Sorry, i didn't mean to insult you…Uh…what's your name?

Archie:  
Archibald. but you may call me Archie. it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Ms. Claire. though i must say, it's quite dangerous to be around you.

Claire:  
Oh my goodness!  
You're the one that got hurt from the ladder this morning! I'm so sorry.

Archie:  
No worries. it's not your fault. I know who's it is… but i won't say any names. *glances at Bob Larry & Percy*

Bob Larry & Percy:  
*laugh nervously*  
Eh-heh…

Lovey:  
Archie is also my boyfriend. ^^

Claire:  
Awww. Congrats to you guys!

Archie:  
*blushes*  
Thank you.

Kimi:  
At least Archie is the only guy around here who has his head on straight.

Claire:  
And who are you?

Kimi:  
I'm Kimi! I'm an aspiring musician.

Claire:  
Awesome! what kind of music are you into?

Kimi:  
A little bit of everything…but mostly pop and some rock.

Claire:  
Nice! I'd love to hear your music.

Kimi:  
You should hear my band practice after school sometime.

Claire:  
I'd love too! ^^

Bob:  
I'm Bob.

Larry:  
He usually keeps everything within the gang organized.

Bob:  
Uh…yeah! what he said!  
And He's Larry. The goofball of the gang.

Larry:  
Yep, that's- HEY!

*gang laughs*

Claire:  
Well it's great to meet all of you. i can already tell that i'm really going to like it here.

Lovey:  
I hope you will. Veggie valley truly is one of the best schools in the county.

Claire:  
I can tell…every one here has been so nice. i hope to meet many other people like all of you.  
*stomach growls*  
Ungh…

Laura:  
Sounds like somebody's hungry.

Claire:  
Maybe just a little…

Larry:  
A little?…it sounded like a roaring lion in there saying: *low growly voice* "FEED MEEEE, I NEED FOOOOD RAWWWRRR"

Percy:  
You still have your pizza that you haven't touched.

Claire:  
*Stares at her food*  
[INNER MONOLOGE]  
*in panic*  
I can't….I have that big photo shoot coming up next week, then a talk show appearance. If i eat this pizza, i won't be able to fit into my new dress…but i'm REALLY hungry…WHAT DO I DO?

Lovey:  
Claire? You alright sweetie?

Claire:  
*snaps out of it*  
Huh?

Lovey:  
Aren't you going to eat? You'll need your energy.

Claire:  
Well….  
[INNER MONOLOGE]  
This one time wouldn't hurt… i can "Get rid of it" later…i mean, i have maintained my weight limit. this one time shouldn't do much damage.

Lovey:  
Claire?

Claire:  
Yeah…sure…i'll eat the pizza. it's only one slice right? shouldn't do much damage.

Kimi:  
Huh?

Bob:  
What are you talking about?

Claire:  
Oh, uh…nothing! I must've been thinking out loud again. *takes a bite* Oh man, it's been so long since i've had a slice of pizza! So amazing! *takes another bite*

Archie:  
Not to be rude or anything, but judging by your size…it seems you could stand to eat a whole pizza.

Claire:  
What's that supposed to mean?

Archie:  
Your waist…it's smaller than mine!

Kimi:  
Duh Arch, she's a scallion! We're naturally more slender in build compared to you Asparagi. And judging by the looks of you Archie, it looks as if you could stand to eat an entire pizza yourself.

Archie:  
For you information, I am at a PERFECT weight. Sure, I maybe smaller compared to other asparagi, but that's because of genetics! you see, my father, grandfather as well as my great-grandfather were always more on the small side compared to-

Kimi:  
OK! I get it! never mind i asked!

Claire:  
Look, i know your all concerned with my eating habits. but really- I'm ok. I just…don't have much of an appetite sometimes.

Lovey:  
Have you been sick recently?

Claire:  
Well…no…not exactly…I just…don't eat much. Don't worry about me. I'm ok.

Lovey:  
Hmm…if you say so.

Bob:  
*checks the clock*  
We'd better hurry gang, lunch will be over soon and students will be filling the halls. Someone could snitch on us for being in here.

Larry:  
Heh, way ahead of you Bob…Just about finished! *slurps his soda loudly*

Archie:  
*disgusted*  
Thank heaven…

Claire:  
*feels guilty of what she has eaten*  
Here, anybody want my pizza?

Larry:  
ME!

Laura:  
Wait Larry! You serious Claire? you only took a few bites.

Claire:  
Oh don't worry, i can always get a snack at the vending machine.

Laura:  
…Ok…

*students are in the hallway*

Bob:  
Hurry, let's get out of here!

Kimi:  
right behind ya!

Percy:  
Let's try to look not so obvious.

*the teens quickly leave the room*

Claire:  
I'll meet you guys later. i'm going to the restroom.

Lovey:  
Alright, see you later.

Archie:  
Ta-ta!

[Claire walks out of the room and goes to the restroom. she scans the bathroom to make sure no one is around.]

*she locks herself in the stall and begins to weep*

Claire:  
What have I done? I shouldn't have eaten that pizza! …I feel so stupid!  
Claire, you need to stop giving into the foods you once loved…think about your career!

*she sobs*

If i can't fit into that outfit next friday, my career could be over! …From now on, i MUST stay away from food. even if it means staying away from people shoving it in my face all the time.  
It's the only way…even if it means…staying away from the friends i've just met.

[The next day, at lunch, The teens are sitting at their usual table. but, Claire is nowhere in sight]

Larry:  
Where's Claire?

Lovey:  
I haven't seen her anywhere.

Laura:  
I hope she's ok.

Percy:  
*concerned*  
Hopefully she's not sick.

Bob:  
Ah, don't worry gang, i'm sure she'll come around and join us.

Larry:  
And if she does, she's sitting by me!

Bob:  
No! she's gonna sit by me! she sat next to you in class!

Larry:  
Well she sat next to you at lunch yesterday!

Lovey:  
No, she sat next to me remember?

Larry:  
Oh yeah…

Bob:  
HA! I rest my case!

Percy:  
I still never got a chance!

Bob and Larry:  
AND YOU'RE NEVER GONNA!

Percy:  
That's it! I've had it with you guys mistreating me! All I wanted to do was-

Kimi:  
WHOA! WHOA! WHOA! cut it out you guys! You're all acting like a bunch of little kids!

Lovey:  
Agreed! Look, i know you all are infatuated with Claire. but by no means should you act like drooling dogs over her!

Archie:  
Besides, i'm sure Claire has enough troubles of her own. Things in her life that can be quite serious.

Percy:  
i don't follow you Arch.

Archie:  
it's just a hunch, but i believe Claire may be in some sort of trouble.

Bob:  
What kind of trouble?

Archie:  
I'm not sure yet. it isn't wise to jump into conclusions just yet.

Lovey:  
Whatever it may be, it sounds serious.

Archie:  
i need to do a bit more observation to confirm my hypothesis.

Larry:  
Oh brother, he's into his studying mode again…

Laura:  
At least he's doing something useful with his time and not chasing after a certain girl i know.

Larry:  
Hmph!

Bob:  
Whatever the situation may be, lets keep the whole matter in God's hands.

*teens nod in agreement*

*Then, Claire walks into the lunchroom*

Laura:  
There she is!

[Claire walk's passed them and sit's at another table alone]

Larry:  
I wonder why she's sitting over there.

Bob:  
You think we outta see what's up?

Archie:  
it could be none of our business. I say we just leave her alone.

Lovey:  
But don't you find it odd that she was at our table just yesterday and now she wants to be alone?

Percy:  
Larry probably scared her away.

Larry:  
No i didn't!

Lovey:  
No. It might be deeper than that. Maybe i should go and talk to her.

Bob:  
Alright, if you think it's best. but don't be surprised if she doesn't tell you anything.

[Lovey walk's over to Claire]

Lovey:  
Uh, Hi Claire.

Claire:  
*a little fidgety*  
Oh…hey Lovey… What's goin on?

Lovey:  
I was about to ask you the same thing. Are you alright? Why aren't you sitting with us?  
And why do you not have any food on your tray?

Claire:  
Oh…well….i have sort of a claustrophobia…situation…Too many people around me makes me a little anxious. And I do have food!

Lovey:  
A couple of crackers? That'll hardly get you through the day.  
and you seemed to be just fine sitting with us yesterday...

Claire:  
I'm ok…i just need my space that's all.

Lovey:  
Claire, I have a feeling your not telling me the truth. Please, whatever it is that's troubling you, you can always talk to me.

Claire:  
I don't know if I can…You wouldn't understand!

Lovey:  
I'll try my best to understand. Tell me what's wrong!

Claire:  
No…I just need to-

Lovey:  
Claire, Are you….starving yourself?

Claire:  
*tears well up in her eyes* *she then explodes with anger*  
SO WHAT IF I AM! IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!  
*she get's up and starts to leave*  
JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!

Lovey:  
CLAIRE, WAIT!

[ But it was too late, Claire storms out of the cafeteria. Lovey just shakes her head in disbelief and walks back to her friends. They're are all quiet with shocked expressions on their faces.]

Lovey:  
*sighs* Well…we now know what her problem is. I don't think she'll ever want to talk to us again now that we know what she's dealing with.

Kimi:  
Man, this is pretty scary! eating disorders are not something you should toy with.

Archie:  
And this has confirmed my hypothesis. Now, the question is how to help her overcome it. Sadly, it's not an easy thing to do.

Larry:  
Really? you can't just walk up to her and say "Stop starving yourself"?

Bob:  
Larry, can we be serious here for a minute?

Larry:  
Sorry.

Archie:  
To answer Larry's question, Not exactly. Anorexia is a serious mental condition.

Percy:  
Anorexia?

Archie:  
It's a sort of emotional disorder. People gain an obsessive desire to lose weight by refusing to eat.  
And if not treated…the victim will get weaker….very sick…and then…succumb due to starvation.

Larry:  
You mean…die?!

Archie:  
Precisely.

Laura:  
Oh dear. I wish we could help her!

Bob:  
We've gotta find a way. even if she doesn't want our help. We just have to!

Larry:  
Gee, how are we gonna do that Bob?

Bob:  
I really wish i knew…As Archie said, it won't be easy.

Kimi:  
Think we should talk to Mr. Peabody about it?

Bob:  
Hmm…It's worth a shot. Mr. Peabody is a smart man. We gotta help her somehow.

Kimi:  
I think this all stems from the demands of her career. There's always people telling her how to look and what to eat…It's not helping her at all!

Lovey:  
Agreed. She must get away from that environment.

Archie:  
And soon…Or one day, it may be too late.

[ The next day, the gang talks to Principal Peabody about Claire to see how they can help her.]

Peabody:  
I'm glad you all came to me about this serious matter. I've taken notice of her odd eating habits. I had no idea it was this bad.

Larry:  
And not to mention her extremely tiny body!

Bob:  
Shush!

Larry:  
Shutting up.

Laura:  
What'll we do Mr. Peabody? We don't want anything bad to happen to Claire.

Mr. Peabody:  
I know Laura, Neither do I. I'll have to speak to her privately on this matter.

Percy:  
Hopefully she'll listen to you. She won't even speak to us.

Mr. Peabody:  
Don't worry everyone. I'll talk to her about it. In the meantime, we really need to pray for Claire. Anorexia is not a problem that can be fixed overnight. it may take many months…maybe even years.

Lovey:  
We will Mr. Peabody.

Bob:  
We pray everything will work out

Teens:  
[Agree]

The next week before class, the teens meet up at their usual hangout area. They each feel a little on edge. Each of them wonder if Mr. Peabody had talked to Claire.

Kimi:  
You think he talked to her?

Percy:  
How should I know?

Kimi:  
Just asking.

Lovey:  
Oh, i do hope so. I'm really worried about her.

Archie:  
As am I. I've been feeling rather anxious over the weekend.

Bob:  
You're not the only one. I still wish she'd talk to us about it.

[The entrance doors swing open and in walks Claire. she has a serious expression on her face with a hint of anger].

*She walks past them*

Claire:  
Thanks a lot!

Archie:  
Beg pardon?

Kimi:  
What's up with the major tude?

*claire stops and turns around*

Claire:  
You told him! How could you?!

Laura:  
We only wanted to help you Claire.

Claire:  
I don't need your help! I can figure out this thing on my own!

Bob:  
Ah, Gang, how about we take this somewhere else…we don't wanna cause a scene.

Larry:  
Good Idea.

Claire:  
I'm not going anywhere after what you did!

Lovey:  
Please Claire, we care about you. we don't want anything to happen to you.

Claire:  
You don't understand what I'm going through!

Lovey:  
If you tell me…i'll try to understand. We love you Claire and we want you to get well.

Claire:  
But…I-

Lovey:  
Please Claire…don't shut your friends out.

Claire:  
*pauses*

(sobs)

Alright….I'm ready to talk…

Later:

Claire:  
I'm really sorry for the way i've treated you. I was just so afraid that if everyone knew what I was going through, they'd treat me differently. And I also thought that Mr. Peabody would tell everyone.

Bob:  
No, He's not like that at all. This matter is very personal. He just want's to see you get better.

Larry:  
Yeah, He really cares for all of us students.

Claire:  
Well I'm glad he does…I can't say the same for myself.

Laura:  
But why? You're sweet, beautiful…

Claire:  
I'm FAT!

Laura:  
No you're not!

Claire:  
(Sob)  
I'm fat….I feel so disgusting!

Lovey:  
Beg pardon but, you my dear are hardly fat!

Claire:  
That's not what my agency tells me. They're always telling me to watch what i eat and what to do.

Kimi:  
Sounds like you need to quit your modeling career!

Claire:  
No…I could never do that!

Archie:  
Why not?

Claire:  
Our family is in financial trouble. I begged my parents to let me get into modeling to help pay the bills. So i started working. I got little jobs here and there and soon I got more and more popular. I now have an upcoming television show and I've been featured in many magazines.

Laura:  
I KNOWWW! I have the issue of VeggieBeat magazine with your face on the cover!

Bob:  
*sternly*  
LAURA!

Laura:  
*clears throat*  
Eh-heh…sorry bout that…please continue…

Claire:  
*sigh*  
My agent always tells us models to keep our weight down. He said that being thin brings in big money. I didn't want my parents to lose everything so i did what they said.

Lovey  
Oh, Claire…that's terrible.

Claire:  
I'm always checking to see if i've gained weight. I don't look huge do I?

Kimi:  
To put it plainly, To me, you look like you could gain some pounds. Your nothing but skin and bones!

Archie:  
We don't have bones Kimi.

Kimi:  
You know what I mean! But seriously Claire…your not looking so good.

Claire:  
*sob*  
I just don't know what to do…If I stop working our family could be out in the streets.

Archie:  
But what about your mum and dad? don't they work?

Claire:  
My Dad worked for a construction company and had gotten injured. he gets a little money to help pay for some things. My Mom quit her job to help out my grandfather who is sick. and she too gets a little money for things as well. Money is extremely tight. Both of my folks took a chance on me to help me start my modeling career. If I quit, we could be homeless.

Percy:  
Wish we'd known about this sooner.

Lovey:  
Still, you're hurting yourself Claire. You don't have to do it like this…

Kimi:  
It ain't worth it!

Bob:  
The bible says that our bodies belong to God and that we should take care of it.

Claire:  
Really?…what does God know about what i'm going through?

Bob:  
Well…everything! He made us…he made you Claire. He want's us to serve him in everything that we do. That includes taking care of the body that God gave you.

Archie:  
Indeed, He really loves you Claire and he thinks that you're beautiful just the way you are. No one else in this world can tell you otherwise.

Claire:  
*cries*  
I- I…just don't know what else to do…I don't want to quit modeling!  
*sobs into Larry's chest*

Larry:  
Shh…It's ok Claire…You don't have to fight this alone. We'll be with ya.

Percy:  
Yeah, right by your side!

Bob:  
We'll help you in anyway we can.

Claire:  
*sob*  
Thank you everyone…I'll try to…get better…*her face turns ashen*

Kimi:  
Claire…are you ok?

Claire:  
I feel…weak…

Archie:  
Lie her down…she's not looking so well…

[They lie her down]

Claire:  
I don't feel so good….

Larry:  
I'll go get help!  
*he exits the room*

Archie:  
No worries dear, we'll get you help. just keep talking to us.

Claire:  
*takes short shallow breaths*  
Help…I- can't…*pant*

Percy:  
We're losing her!

*Claire passes out*

Lovey:  
Claire…CLAIRE! can you hear me?!

Laura:  
Call 9-1-1!

Kimi:  
I'm on it!  
*she dials*

Larry:  
*comes into the room*  
She's right in here Mr. Peabody!

Peabody:  
Oh my word! what happened?

Lovey:  
She's unconscious and she's not breathing properly!

Kimi:  
*on the phone*  
Yeah, Hi. We need an ambulance right now!

Lovey:  
*cries*  
What'll we do?

Peabody:  
Pray!

[Later, The ambulance comes to take Claire to the local hospital. Soon the gang reach the hospital and are eagerly awaiting to hear any news about her. Mr. Peabody is also with them.]

Bob:  
[Pacing back and forth]  
Oh, I pray she's ok.

Archie:  
I as well…but you pacing back and forth like that is making ME anxious.

Bob:  
Sorry Arch.  
I'm just preparing myself for the news…It can't be good…

Peabody:  
It'll be alright. she's in good hands now with the doctors. but I can't help but worry a little myself.

Laura:  
It's been quite a long time. I wonder what's going on.

Peabody:  
Possibly running a lot of tests on her and making sure everything is alright.

[ A while later a nurse comes in, She's actually a very familiar person.]

Kimi:  
Mom!

Keiko:  
Hello sweetie. And hello to all your friends as well. I'm glad all of you came.

Kimi:  
How is Claire? Is she ok?

Keiko:  
*sadly*  
Oh sweetie, Claire isn't doing so well…she's extremely sick.

Archie:  
To what extent?

Peabody:  
How bad is her condition Mrs. Scallion?

Keiko:  
I'm afraid it's very bad. Her body is shutting down and she is severely dehydrated and underweight.  
We're monitoring her vitals now but she is in critical condition.

Peabody:  
*In shock*  
Oh, dear Lord…

Kimi:  
She finally opened up to us about her anorexia, but now it may be to late.

Larry:  
She won't die will she?

Keiko:  
At this point, I can't answer right now…We need to continue praying for her.

Lovey:  
We will! We'll do everything we can.

Keiko:  
Thank you everyone. Right now it's best that we leave the whole situation in God's hands.

Percy:  
If she get's better…what'll be the next step for Claire?

Keiko:  
Well as you may already know, Anorexia is a severe mental condition. Claire will possibly have to go away to a special hospital to teach her that it's important to be healthy.

Kimi:  
I just hope that she'll be able to get into another career that won't harm her anymore.

Percy:  
And that her parents won't have to live out on the streets because of it.

Archie:  
Hmmm….I think I may have a solution. Why don't we do a fundraiser for her parents!

Bob:  
Great idea Arch! That way Claire won't have to work for that modeling agency.

Keiko:  
Well, i hope it all works out. I need to get back to Claire. Keep her in your prayers.

Lovey:  
We will…thank you.

Keiko:  
I really hate to say it, but sorry, visiting hours are over...

Larry:  
Guess we'll have to come back tomorrow...

Laura:  
I don't know if I'll even be able to sleep tonight! I'm so worried!

Lovey:  
We all are Laura, we just need to have hope that God will pull her through.

Bob:  
*sounding sad*  
C'mon gang...

[The gang sadly leaves the hospital. They're all fighting back tears and trying to comfort one another. Archie pulls a hankerchief out of his pocket and dries his eyes.]

Archie:  
*takes a deep breath* It won't be easy. But we must be strong and make this fundraiser happen.

Larry:  
*suddenly feeling more optimistic* We can do it! And you'll be the brains!

Archie:  
*groans* Why is it always me?

Larry:  
*looks over to the rest of the gang* Anybody else have a 140 IQ?

*Everybody shakes their heads in disagreement*

Larry:  
I rest my case.

Archie:  
Alright...  
I do have a feeling this fundraiser will be quite a success. Nobody would pass up the chance to help a celebrity.

Laura:  
I know I wouldn't! We can totally do this!

[They all say their goodbyes and go on their seperate ways home to think of ideas on how to pitch the fundraising idea to Peabody and the other students  
A couple of days later, Archie presents some of their ideas before the school.]

[ Archie is standing before a school assembly]

Archie:  
*ahem* Good morning everyone, I'm glad that all of you could be here this morning.

Scallion#2:  
It's a good thing too. We would have been stuck in class listening to our boring teachers!

Baldwin:  
Excuse me?

Scallion#2:  
Uh…Nothin…

Archie:  
…ANYWAY, We're all here for an important matter. We've all gotten to know Claire as she is a current model and client for VeggieBeat magazine. She has also decided to further her education at this very school. Sadly as of last week, Claire has fallen ill due to her sturggle with anorexia. A serious health disorder.

*students gasp in shock*

Archie:  
Right now she needs our help and our prayers. Claire started modeling as a result of financial troubles at home. But, by being with a ruthless agency that is harming her instead of helping, she has put her health at serious risk. Right now she is fighting for her life in the hospital. That's why we're here. To help find a solution to fix her financial troubles so she won't bring harm to herself.

Peabody:  
That's right. We need everyone's help to raise money for her family. Something…anything will help.

Archie:  
Any kind of fundraiser will do. From lemonade stands to car washes….If we work together and with God's help, I know we can help Claire and her family. Whoever's with me… Stand up!

*Students stand up*

Archie:  
Excellent…Let's go and help Claire!

*Student's cheer*

[ We then see a montage of students doing various things to raise money. Window washing, car washes, bake sales the list goes on. The week ends and the teens in all hear news that they can finally go and visit Claire in the hospital.]

(The teens are in the waiting room of the hospital)

Percy:  
It's great that we can finally get to see Claire again. feels like it's been ages.

Laura:  
I know….Oh, I hope he's doing ok.

Bob:  
Me too.

*they hear computer key's clacking*

Larry:  
What are you doing Arch?

Archie:  
I'm astounded at how much money we've raised so far. and he numbers are still building! Have a look.

Bob:  
Wow! that's great! Doing a bunch of fundraisers at once for her family was a good move.

Archie:  
Indeed. I'm glad we're able to help.

Lovey:  
I just wonder when Claire will be able to get out of this place. It must be very hard to be in that room all alone.

Laura:  
I'm sure her family comes every now and again.

Lovey:  
I suppose. But still, I bet she misses being in her own bed at home and being with her family.

Larry:  
Yeah.

[Keiko walks in the waiting room]

Keiko:  
Hello everyone.

Gang:  
Hi

Kimi:  
How's Claire?

Keiko:  
She's coming along pretty well…We've been giving her plenty of vitamins and minerals to help her regain her strength.

Bob:  
That's good.

Keiko:  
Your all welcome to go and see her.

Lovey:  
Thank you…we've been yearning to see Claire for the longest.

Keiko:  
Come on in.

[The teens follow her inside]

Keiko:  
She's down in room #360.

Larry:  
Thank you Mrs. Scallion.

[They go inside the room. Claire is quietly resting.]

Lovey:  
*quietly*  
Claire?

Larry:  
That's not Claire!

Bob:  
This is room #360. It's gotta be her.

Larry:  
If that's Claire, she sure looks different.  
Her hair is a lot longer than that!

Laura:  
Quiet Larry! you don't wanna wake her up.

Claire:  
*weakly*  
It's ok…I'm awake already.

Archie:  
Claire! How are you?

Lovey:  
Oh, we've missed you so much!

Claire:  
Getting better…I'm glad you all came to see me.

Larry:  
Didn't your hair used to be thicker?

Kimi:  
Larry! What kind of question is that?!

Claire:  
It's alright Kimi….I had to wear hair extensions because my hair started to get really thin. Hopefully I can get my hair back to it's original state once I get better.

Larry:  
Ooooohhhhhh.

Claire:  
That is..IF I ever get better…

Laura:  
Don't say that! you WILL get better!

Kimi:  
Yeah Claire, the choice is up to you whether you want to get better or not.

Claire:  
*sigh* I do…i really do guys. I just don't know how. The doctors say that once I get out of this place. I'll have to go to another hospital so people can monitor my nutrition and eating habits. It all sounds so scary.

Bob:  
Don't worry Claire. Everything will be fine. there are people in that hospital that will love and take care of you.

Larry:  
Yeah, If anything, they want to see you get better so you can return home and do all the awesome stuff you did before!

Claire:  
Home…There won't be a home to return to now that my career is over.

Archie:  
I wouldn't be to sure about that.

Claire:  
what do you mean?

Archie:  
Our school, as well as family and friends, raised money to help your family.

Claire:  
Wha?- Really? But…but how?

Lovey:  
Fundraising all over VeggieValley!

Bob:  
So you will have a home to return to after all!

Claire:  
*Tears well up in her eyes*  
Oh my goodness…I can't believe what I'm hearing…This is impossible…

Percy:  
Nothing is impossible when you have friends by your side.

Bob:  
And the power of God as well.

Claire:  
*sob*  
You guys…I don't know what to say… all except…Thank you.  
I'm truly grateful to have friends like you.

Laura:  
We're glad that you're our friend too!

Claire:  
And This thing about God…I was never raised a Christian. But because of the kindness that you showed me, even though i refused it at one point, I see that you're always talking and sharing God wherever you go. How can I get to know him?

Lovey:  
You mean, you'd like to be a Christian?

Claire:  
Yeah…must be pretty cool.

Bob:  
Well…it's more than a "cool" thing. You gotta admit to him that you've done some wrong things in the past and that you'd like to start fresh.

Larry:  
It could be anything that you feel really sorry for doing.

Claire:  
Well, look at where starving myself got me…a hospital room! I do want to get better. I do!

Archie:  
Then tell him. He promises that he will help us if we ask him.

Claire:  
I'm not sure what to say.

Laura:  
Let it come from your heart. He understands.

Claire:  
*closes her eyes*  
God, I just want to say that i'm sorry for what i've done. I hope you can forgive me. Please help me to get better real soon. and….thank you for giving me awesome friends who care about me. Amen.

Larry:  
*smiles*  
Well, it's a start!

Laura:  
Now the most important thing to do is to keep praying that God will help you get out of here soon. Have you been eating since you've been here?

Claire:  
A little here and there…it's still hard to eat and think about if I'm gaining weight. I've really messed myself up big time.

Bob:  
God want's us to glorify him with our body's. that means we should take care of them.

Larry  
We only get one after all!

Bob:  
Uh…right. In order for God to live in us. We have to care for our body he gave us.

[Bob's phone goes off]

Looks like QWERTY's got a verse for us.

Claire:  
Who on earth is Qwerty?

Bob:  
He's a special bible app on my phone.  
What's the Word tell us about our body's QWERTY?

*Bleep Bleep Bloop*

Ah, 1 Corinthians 6:19,20 - What? know ye not that your body is the temple of the Holy Ghost which is in you, which ye have of God, and ye are not your own?  
For ye are bought with a price: therefore glorify God in your body, and in your spirit, which are God's.  
Claire:  
Wow, It said all that?

Archie:  
Indeed. Our body's actually belong to God. That's why, in every thing we do, we need to be sure to take care of God's temple- Our body's.  
Claire:  
hmm…*she lean's back on her pillow* So much to think about…

Laura:  
We're not making you feel uncomfortable are we?

Claire:  
No…it's not you. It's me. I have a lot to think about and a long road to recovery.

Kimi:

Don't worry, I know you'll get better. We're rooting for you Claire.

Claire:

*smiles*

Thanks guys. It'll be tough but I believe God will help me through this.

Bob:

We know He will help you too.

Larry:

Yeah, He can do anything!

Claire:

Well, I'm glad that he cares for someone like me. I certainly want to get to know him better.

Percy:

Go for it. You won't regret it.

Laura:

And I bet he'll want to know you better too.

[ Music takes us out of the episode]

[Narrator: Well,it looks like Claire is on the road to recovery. Hopefully she'll be back with the gang very soon.

Today we learned a very important lesson on taking care of our bodies and that anorexia is not something that should

be taken lightly. If you know of anyone who may be struggling with anorexia. Talk to them about it or talk to

Your parents, your pastor, someone you trust. Do whatever it takes to get them on the right track. And don't forget

to tell someone about Jesus and his amazing love for us. That's all the time we have for this adventure. We hope to

see you on the next episode of VeggieTeens. Until then, We'll see you soon.

[END MUSIC]


End file.
